


Don’t Be a Cunt

by FanofaFanofaFandom



Series: To The Brides [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Developing Friendships, Do Relationships Count If They Are Minor, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Hamilton References, I Feel Like Yes Right?, Ice Play, Idiots in Love, If You Can Spot Em, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, Married Couple, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Married Kuvira/Opal, Married Life, Married Sex, Mates, Neck Kissing, New Friends, New Rivals, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, The Boys References, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Yoga, Yoga pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom
Summary: Asami and Korra are about to meet their wonderful neighbors who Korra may or may not have some outrageous drabbles about.A lovely couple of their own, Kuvira and Opal are excited to meet the new couple that just moved in. But what exactly is gonna happen when you mix two cocky, swagger filled alpha’s. Well let’s see shall we.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Kuvira & Opal (Avatar), Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), Opal/Asami Sato
Series: To The Brides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966756
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Don’t Be a Cunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the world wide internets. So I post these as separate works because there isn’t any real connective plot and I feel like it’s easier for people to find a specific one if they wanna go back and read it but just lemme know whether chapters or separate works are preferred. Hopefully y’all enjoy this one!!!

“Vira... _fuck Vira._..Vira!” 

Thankfully for both of them(one of them? None of them?) these cries did not resemble the waking calls of last time. 

Rising up from between her mate’s thighs Kuvira squeegeed the cum from her cheeks, proceeding to lick Opal’s essence off the back of her hand.

Her mate stared back with half-lidded eyes, chest rising and falling with heavy breathes. _Mmmm and what a chest it is,_ cooed her mind, gaze getting lost in Opal’s thicker breasts, a lovely parting gift from her pregnancy. 

She crawled up the bed, swapping the taste of Opal’s cum for the taste of her teat. A greedy purr tore down her spine as she inhaled her mate’s boob, not caring if she seemed needy or desperate. Each suckle drew with it a dreamy rumble echoing from her stomach. 

“Easy there tiger,” chided her mate, “save some for the little one.”

With a disappointed sigh Kuvira gave one last long suck. “Greedy fucker,” she mumbled as she rolled to her mate’s side, “shower?”

“Not yet,” cooed her wife, snuggling into a tight embrace, “I just wanna stay here for a bit.”

Kuvira brushed her cheek against Opal’s forehead, drawing a satisfied hum from her mate. “Any chance we get some sleep tonight?”

“After that...maybe me. You on the other hand, not a chance.”

“See now it just seems like you're preemptively excusing yourself for when we both wake up and I have to go take care of her.”

“Maybe...then again I was carrying her around for nine months…”

“Mhmmm. And how long are you gonna keep using that card?”

“Til it stops working,” grinned Opal, planting a peck on her wife’s nose, “now...shower?”

“Shower.”

>>>>

The shower was like a winter sprinkle, cool droplets that made your body shiver when one slipped inside the toasty confines of your jacket. Each icy trickle gloriously contrasted the nuclear warmth that radiated from between her thighs, making her skin shiver as hot met cold. 

Her head fell back against the walls of the glass chamber as her hands latched into those dusty black locks. 

She’d never tire of this. Feeling _her_ between her thighs, consuming her sex like it was the last morsel of food on the planet. 

“ _Korra…”_ came an untethered cry from the bowels of her pleasured soul, “Korra... _floor_.” With her already hindered balance and increasingly wobbly legs, the slick tile was a disaster waiting to happen. 

Korra didn’t afford a centimeter to Asami’s sex as she scooted back, allowing her mate to wriggle to the ground as elegantly as a seven months pregnant woman could. 

With a soft grunt Asami’s ass landed on the pastel tile (spirits when had it become so hard to move?) and she rest her weight onto the glass. 

The view nowadays was definitely different, most of Korra’s features blocked by her bloated womb, save for her chopped hair. It was odd, but not necessarily bad. The lack of visual ecstasy left her to really focus on every little sensation. They way Korras tongue thinned as she licked from base to tip, expertly teasing her clit with a glancing blow. Or how resolute her hands were as they chained her hips, keeping a pair of northern lips secured to southern ones. 

It also drove the audible sensation up the wall. Perhaps nothing made her spine quiver more than the sound of Korra eating her out like a starved wolf. The viscous, soupy sounds were often more satiating than the actual act itself as they served as testament to both her arousal and Korra’s hunger. 

Unfortunately at the moment the white noise of the shower drowned out the majority of what was surely a sordid symphony. Though what was lost in audio was compensated for in tactility. The contrast of the cool rain of the shower only intensififying the boiling heat in her crotch. 

It felt like she might literally start steaming with how hot Korra was making her insides. Despite being sore (she was always sore nowadays) her hips still bucked forward, chasing Korra’s lips deeper. 

Her mate didn’t fail her (she never really did, but she _really_ delivered right now), fingers somehow latching further into her hips and yanking her downward. 

A sound that would’ve woken every animal in a kilometer radius if for the shower rang from Asami’s throat. Her mate’s tongue seemed to meld with the pleasure center of her mind, working in harmony to overwhelm her. 

Her hands left Korra’s head and smacked against the wet tile, searching for any sense of purchase but finding none. There was no denying her situation. She was Korra’s right now, through and through. 

The alpha’s potent chi agreed, churning with greedy hunger. Asami was much too tired and much too needy to put up any resistance. She screamed to the heavens as her mate’s chi swept her on a tidal wave of pleasure, screaming as she merrily drowned in it. 

>>>>

“Awww look at the cute little baby,” sing-songed Asami. 

“I told you they’d be hot.”

Asami leered at her partner. 

“What? Ok yes that is an adorable baby and yes Sami, I know you’re a bombshell compared to us mortals but still, they _are_ objectively hot.”

Asami snickered at that. “I am not a bombshell my fellow goddess, and they are unquestionably quite beautiful.”

“The alpha looks like she’d be rough.”

“And how do you know which is the alpha?”

It was Korra’s turn to leer. 

“Ok fine.” Yeah it was quite obvious but Asami never liked to judge. “Come on Kor, let’s go meet our neighbors.”

Despite having ogled them as they made the long walk to their house, Asami was still caught off guard by the striking visage of the couple. 

Their beauty seemed to have been molded to complement one another. They both possessed enrapturing verdant irises, but that was about where the similarities ended. The omega was a specimen composed of smooth curves and lithe swells. Her well dressed short hair wonderfully framed a face that was equal parts adorable and charmingly gorgeous. 

Meanwhile the alpha, who wore a no nonsense expression on her face, was practically a sculpture with how sharp some of the cuts of her profile were. Raven hair was pulled back into a tight braid that seemed to extend far down her back. Wiry sinew could be seen along the length of her arms, a fact which Korra quickly seemed to take notice of as well, her mate not so discreetly flexing her larger muscles. 

Alphas. 

Wait a minute though, why did this alpha seem familiar?

“Hello,” greeted Asami, flashing a smile to the baby wielding omega. 

“Hi,” replied said omega as she thoughtlessly rocked the snoozing child, “I’m Opal, and this is Kuvira. We’re down the street from you guys.”

If it wasn’t for her brain trying to figure out where the hell she knew this alpha from Asami would’ve been off put by the sharply analytical gaze of Kuvira. It reminded her of the looks she shared with other CEOs, not her neighbors. 

“This is Korra and I’m-”

“Asami Sato,” interrupted the alpha, confirming Asami’s suspicion. 

“You know each other?” asked Korra, tone a little more defensive than necessary. 

“I’m not sure if she knows me, but I definitely know her. My firm’s on retainer for your company.”

It all came rushing back to Asami. She remembered the meeting with this alpha’s boss, Kuvira being present when they finished the deal. Much like she was now, she had spent a few extra seconds back then admiring the marked handsomeness of the alpha. 

“And you…” added Opal, glancing at the bulky alpha who Kuvira was posturing with, “I’ve seen you before too.”

“Maybe on TV? I just became a trainer with the women’s soccer team here.”

“Yeah that’s it,” nodded Opal, remembering the solid frame and pretty face running onto the field whenever a player went down, “I’m a big fan of you guys.” 

“Thanks! If you ever want some tickets let me know. Unfortunately we don’t get the coverage we deserve so...yeah getting a decent discount isn’t all that tough.”

Korra offered her a crooked smile that was as silly as it was neighborly. Contrary to her tank of a body her vibe was definitely playful, though Vee might not necessarily agree with that sentiment. 

“Might have to take you up on that offer. How are you guys liking the area?” 

“It’s awesome. Being in the city is good for my work and all but...I guess it was just time for a little seclusion.”

“I hear you,” answered Opal, finding it easy to talk to the CEO, “the city is nice but it uh, it can get crazy after a while.”

“Plus,” the omega motioned towards her bloated belly. 

“Mhmmm,” nodded Opal in sympathy, “hopefully yours doesn’t keep you up as much as ours does right now.”

“Doubt it,” grumbled Korra, “how old?”

“Couple months,” answered Kuvira. 

“Might have to set up a play date once this ones out,” offered the long haired omega, mindlessly rubbing her stomach. 

“We’ll have to take you up on that too.” Opal handed off Byeong to Kuvira and offered her phone to Asami so she could plug in her number. Meanwhile Kuvira seemed content to overly eye fuck the admittedly gorgeous couple while the other alpha did the same to them. Opal just rolled her eyes at the dick having pair. 

“Spirits Korra will you stop measuring cocks,” groaned Asami as she handed her fellow omega back the phone. 

“Yeah Korra,” chirped Kuvira, “you should listen to your omega.”

“ _Vee_ ,” Opal cautioned, making a much more subtle _down girl_ gesture by tugging at the hem of her mate’s jeans. How was it they were four women yet still over saturated with testosterone. 

Thankfully for all of them the warnings of their respective omega’s quelled whatever hormone infused menial beef they had sparked. 

“You guys wanna come inside?” offered Asami, partly to get to know their neighbors and partly to force the two alphas to get along, “I’ve got a pot of tea on the stove if you guys would like.”

Opal weighed the consequences. She loved tea, and the couple seemed nice enough, plus she doubted Vee would actually do anything too boneheaded, especially with Byeong around. “Sounds good,” she answered just as she saw Vira’s mouth form a response. 

Asami swung open the door and led the couple into the kitchen. Pouring four cups, she sat herself down at the lacquered wooden table. 

“I love your design,” complimented Opal as she admired the expansive but homely feel of the house. 

“Thank you,” answered Asami, lifting the warm cup to her lips, “are you in interior design?”

“No, a teacher actually, but I’ve always had a passion for it.”

“I can attest to that,” added Kuvira, “I probably got ten percent input on our house. Mostly the basement.”

“Consider yourself lucky,” chimed Korra, “Asami pretty much gave me the master bath and that was that.”

“Oh come on Kor we both know if you designed the house it would look like a clowns face after running a marathon.”

Kuvira damn near snorted out her tea (which mind you was quite delightful). Jury was still out on Korra but she definitely took a liking to Asami, even if she was her boss in a way. 

“Oh trust me if I let Kuvira handle our place it’d be way worse than that.”

Now it was Korra’s turn to chuckle as Kuvira gave a _what the hell_ look to her wife which Opal just brushed off. 

“How about let’s just say it’d be a competition,” interjected Kuvira, ready to pivot subjects. 

“Only competition you could beat me in,” snorted Korra under her breath. 

“Excuse me?”

“Oh nothing.”

“Sounded like you wanted to challenge me to something else.”

“Wouldn’t be much of a challenge.”

Seeing that flexing jaw in her mate’s cheek Opal quickly jumped in, “I just remembered that Byeong has some medication we need to give him at the house so…”

“Of course,” replied Asami, equally as ready to lead them out the door, “it was lovely to meet you and hopefully we see you soon.”

“Likewise,” answered Opal, waving as she and her mate walked down the driveway. 

Asami reciprocated as she closed the door, turning to her mate the second they were out of sight. “ _Seriously_?”

“Nnnghh,” snarled her wife as she turned away.

“Hey!” she barked, snatching Korra’s wrist. Those oceanic blue eyes danced with gentle flames, but Asami was never one to back down. She put on her best scolding face and stared right into Korra’s eyes. “Down.” 

Korra grumbled and turned again but Asami’s grip held fast. “DOWN.” 

Like a pouty child Korra eventually fell to her knees in front of Asami.

“Don’t you _ever_ turn away from me like that again. And so help the spirits if you ever act like that again Korra…” she shook her head in exasperation, “when we have them over for dinner, because we will be having them for dinner, you _will_ behave yourself. Am I understood?”

“Yes.”

“What was that?”

“Yes Asami.”

“Good. Now you may do whatever it is you were in such a rush to.”

Korra arose and turned away, shoulders slightly lower than they had been a minute ago. Asami shuddered with the rush of adrenaline. It’d been a while since she’d gotten upset with Korra like that. Even despite their biological predispositions Asami was still older and the CEO, and it was in moments like that where there was no doubting such a fact. It felt good to remind herself of the power she wielded, maybe she’d have to transfer some of that to the bedroom...

>>>

“Really Vee,” snarled Opal while offering maximum amounts of side eye. 

“ _What_?”

Side eye intensifies. 

“Alright fine. What was I supposed to do though, just back down like some bitch?”

“Spirits why is everything a competition with you alphas?”

“Not all alphas, just that one.”

“And what’s so special about this one.”

“I don’t know...something about the way she was eyeing us up. Especially you.”

“Maybe you're just upset cause you’re always doing that to others and now that it finally happened to you, you didn’t like it.”

“Ok Dr. Beifong.”

“You really wanna pick a fight with me now?”

“Hey I didn’t pick it, she was the one who started it.”

“Seriously Vee, that’s your excuse, come on you sound like one of my first graders. Honestly, I wonder sometimes how the hell you make a living as a lawyer.”

“By not backing down.”

Exasperated, Opal shook her head. “Well can you at least tamper down your testosterone enough to have a civilized dinner with them?”

“Probably,” Kuvira snickered, a sly hand maneuvering towards the swell of Opal’s rump, ”though I might have to blow off some of the testosterone beforehand just to be sure.”

Not even breaking stride Opal smacked away her mate’s advances. “If you think you’re getting any of this after that performance you are sorely mistaken.”

For the briefest of moments a pouty look broke through the cracks of Kuvira’s schooled expression. Alpha’s really were adorable, always thinking they were in charge. 

“But what you _can_ do is change this one's diaper. Smells like it’s rotten,” added Opal, handing the child over to her mate. 

Staring at the likely poop bummed baby before her Kuvira didn’t really have a choice. It was either the shitty diaper or throw herself deeper into the dog house. 

Although the dog house started to seem like a good idea once the smell hit her, its ripe stench like a speedboat slamming into a whale. Spirits why did infants have to be so helpless. 

>>>>

“Suck.”

Korra flashed her best doe eyes, a last ditch attempt to extricate herself from the situation. Unfortunately for her-

“SUCK”

-it was futile. With unpracticed fluidity she wrapped her lips around the phallus, working her head in short strokes as the girth hurriedly filled her cheeks. _Spirits why’d it have to be this one_. 

“Such a pretty little alpha,” teased the vixen whom she was currently pleasuring, “has anyone ever told you how cute you are on your knees.”

_Yeah. You do, all the time,_ thought Korra, though she knew better than to talk back.

  
  


“It does please me so to see you like this, perfect little cutie in her proper position.” 

_Yeah right_ , snorted Korra inwardly. If that were the case their shared album wouldn’t have slowly filled with pictures of Korra exactly like this. All different angles and all different positions, but always with Korra with a cock between her lips. 

A silken hand landed on her reddening cheek. “Come on baby girl...you know how much I enjoy seeing those big blue eyes.”

Korra hated this part. Her body found it incomprehensible as to which mechanism would enable her to both properly lavish this prick and gaze up. Nevertheless she tried, and for a brief few seconds she was able to catch a glimpse of the goddess above her. Those green eyes soft daggers that offered sympathy but wouldn’t hesitate to demolish her on the spot. 

_Spirits Asami always looks so hot like this._

The sheer presence her mate held during these situations was enough to make her quiver with excitement. For obvious reasons they didn’t often partake in such a deviant role switch, but when they did…

Asami, like every other time they had done this, was high on it all. The role dynamics, the power trip, the visuals, the audio, everything about the situation just funneled into this one indescribable sensation. 

Having Korra on her knees before her...it just awakened things that other types of sex simply couldn’t. 

Despite their shared pleasure for this, it still wasn’t a common occurrence in their household. In fact, this one was doubly rare as for the first time ever Korra had been the one who asked if they could indulge the fantasy. 

Earlier that afternoon when Asami had ordered her “DOWN,” she didn’t _have to_ get on her knees. She was the alpha, and she easily could’ve broken away from Asami’s grip. But deep down they both knew a part of her wanted to. Deep down that wide eyed fresh out of college intern still existed, and that same crevice of her personality still viewed Asami as her more experienced boss. 

That’s what this really was all about. The power play. The biologically submissive becoming the socially dominant and vice versa. That’s what they really got off on. Asami couldn’t _feel_ the pleasure of Korra sucking her off, and Korra didn’t particularly enjoy sucking off a silicone stick, but it was everything it represented that really got their Mac and cheese stirring. 

Asami snickered as she stared at her wife below her, head just barely visible above the swell of her belly (hence why they had selected the largest option in their array of strap-ons). “Hmmm...I do wish you had those tails in your hair right about now...would’ve made lovely handlebars.”

Korra shuddered at the image. Her mate using her hair to force the cock down her throat. She could never swallow as well as Asami did, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t gonna try her best. Her arms curled around Asami, ready for dig into her thighs for stability. 

But Asami was having none of it. She was supposed to have handlebars, not the other way around. Korra didn’t get to have the luxury of control, especially not after how she acted. Thus with a swift jolt of her hands-

SMACK

-“ah ah ah” tutted Opal, blissfully unaware of the lecherous act going on down the road, “you’ve lost that privilege for the day.”

It took all her will for Kuvira not to whine like a pouty child as her wife continually shot down her advances. No hugging, no touching, Opal even smacked her arm if she started talking dirty. And if that wasn’t hard enough, typically Opal wore loose shirts and some oversized boxers around the house, but this afternoon she decided to do some yoga smack in the middle of the living room, trickles of sweat making the already agonizingly form hugging clothing even sexier. Kuvira could already imagine the burning trash can she’d dump those olive yoga pants and white sports bra into. Though even that wouldn’t be enough punishment for all the lusty anguish the garb was causing her. 

Spirits and those sexy ass stretch marks along her stomach, reminding Kuvira of what she’d done with her mate, the pup she had put in her. _The things I wouldn’t do to-_ _NO! STOP! STOP FUCKING LOOKING AT HER_.

She forced her gaze away, anywhere that wasn’t the lithe figure swirling around the kitchen to prepare their dinner. She’d be fine if she just didn’t look at those deceptively innocent eyes, or how perfectly her short hair framed her- NO. FUCK KUVIRA YOU’RE A LAWYER DAMMIT GET A GRIP!

Her head shook in an attempt to shake the Opal size cobwebs from her mind, desperate to equate her thoughts into actual behavior. Not only wouldn’t her eyes peruse that lovely visage, but her mind wouldn’t wander to it either. She snatched her phone, determined to turn her attention away from what felt like a bright neon sign attached to a bullhorn held by Grimace. 

_Oh hello_ , greeted her screensaver of she whose name we shall not say. Kuvira knew exactly what to do. There were some legal documents she had been sent that she needed to look over and nothing killed a boner quicker than- _oh that motherfucker is good._

Her spine fluttered as an obvious someone had left her phone open to a certain NSFW picture which had originally been delivered when Kuvira asked “what’s for dinner” and Opal had swiftly replied “me.” 

_Mmmmmmm...so flexible,_ rumbled the boiling heat in her gut. Spirits the things this omega did to her. Her hips were rocking against the chair like she was an omega in heat. Every time she looked away an invisible force fought to send her gaze right back. 

Kuvira knew she was out of options. As long as she was in the house, which mind you Opal had been drenching in her pheromones ever since they got back, she wouldn’t be able to get her mind off her mate. 

Striding into the kitchen, she attempted the smooth yet sneaky approach of sliding up behind her mate and wrapping her arms around her slim waist. Instead of the happy purr she usually received she was met by a raised knife. “How much do you value your fingers?” quizzed her wife. 

“Sorry,” she muttered as she gave them some space, “but I’m here to apologize. I know I acted like a cock-brained alpha back there and I promise it won’t happen again. I’ll go over and apologize to Korra tomorrow and I’ll be on my best behavior if and when we have them over.”

The instrument of impalement was slowly lowered and for the first time that afternoon Opal actually faced her. “Apology accepted. And I must say that’s very mature and un-alpha of you.” 

What came next nearly sent Kuvira’s ass to the floor. Opal’s lips pressed against her mate mark, sucking as gently as her own breaths were heavy. Her hand sealed to the kitchen counter for stabilization as a tongue drew along the circumference of her brand. 

“ _Opal_ ,” she gasped, trying her best not to buck into her mate and send their dinner down the drain. 

“Mmmm...but don’t think that little apology means you’re off the hook my handsome little alpha. Nuh uh. Once I know you’ve mended fences with Korra, then maybe you can get some of this.”

Opal spun around and dug her ass into Kuvira’s crotch, enjoying the ensuing grunt of restraint from her mate. 

Kuvira was gonna need a marathon of releases if she was gonna even attempt to sleep tonight. Unfortunately it was at that moment an unmistakable, “WAHHHHH,” cut through the House. 

“Duty calls,” nudged her mate, sending a dejected alpha to the cries of their child. She could try to apologize to Korra right now, but if the other alpha was anywhere near as pent up as she was any confrontation between them wouldn’t be advisable, even if it was apologetic. 

Turns out Korra definitely was not in a similar situation, though given the one she was in any attempt at an apology would likely still be rebuffed. 

After many long minutes had been spent admiring Korra’s adorable cock sucking face, Asami had ordered her mate onto the bed, arms and legs restrained by well tied rope, classic blindfold shrouding Korra’s vision. 

A thermos full of ice cubes sat ready upon the bedside table, Asami taking the first of many into her grasp. 

A shuddering exhale escaped her mate as she planted the first array of kisses along arguably her favorite spot (read: Korra’s abs). Soon after came a gasp as the warmth of the kisses was contrasted by the sharp cold of the ice. 

The bed creaked as one of Korra’s arms twitched in an attempt to move. She didn’t doubt her mate’s strength in that Korra could likely snap part of the bed off if she really wanted to, spirits knows it’s had enough strain put on it in its early run. 

“Ah ah my sweet little alpha, you know what happens if you break the rules.”

In a matter of seconds Korra’s broad body relaxed once more, resigning itself to the fate of her mate. 

Asami continued to dust kisses along Korra’s abs, this time letting icy droplets fall alongside every kiss, the frigid and hot contrast hitting all at once. 

Asami could understand the ensuing syrupy writhing of her mate. She remembered how mind breaking this had felt when they first tried it and the roles had been reversed. 

“Such an obedient little alpha,” Asami cooed as she took a nipple into her mouth, letting the chilly block rim the unserviced one. Her mate’s pleasure turned audible, a waxy gasp spilling from her lips as the bed creaked again, the short haired brunette no doubt yearning to pull her in deeper. 

“Relax pretty one, just let mistress pleasure you.”

A quick hum of affirmation was offered her way as Korra’s head fell back into the pillows. 

She continued her ministrations, entrancing herself with her mate’s breast. Those full, firm chocolate globes were kisses of heaven to Asami. She still remembers the fiery heat that had coursed through her the first time she witnessed Korra in a sports bra. Let’s just say the alpha got a wholly different workout than she had anticipated that day. 

As Asami kept at it, Korra’s moans grew progressively louder, a high whimper even cutting through the air when Asami quickly switched breasts, the cool skin circling her nipple now trapped in the heat of her mouth. 

Entombed in darkness, the spindles of pleasure electrified Korra without any anticipation. Not knowing what was gonna happen always seemed to intensify every touch, suckle, and kiss. No precedent, no expectation, just visceral somatosensation. 

She knew she wasn’t supposed to, but it was impossible to keep her arms at bay. With every passing second they begged to clench onto Asami’s nape and drag her in deeper. And if that wasn't tough enough, her mind also had to contend with the symphony of euphoria that Asami always provided. 

“ _Sami please…”_ came an untethered gasp from the alpha. 

Asami’s head shot up, the nipple releasing from her lips with a nice POP. “ _Excuse_ _me_?”

“Mistress,” quickly corrected Korra, “mistress please…”

“Please what?”

“I need more.”

“Indeed you do,” muttered Asami, taking stock of the all too obvious flex of Korra’s...well everything, “but the real question my cinnamon kitty is do you _deserve_ more?”

“Y-Yes…”

“And pray tell what makes you so deserving?”

“I...I…”

Even behind the blindfold Asami could see the embarrassment in Korra’s eyes. “Exactly. The way I see it, if anything you deserve a more severe punishment given your attitude today.”

“No. Please mistress I’m sorry I won’t-“

“Hush my saccharine lilac. No need to worry. You should be thankful mistress is feeling kind today.”

“I am. Thank you for your kindness mistress.”

“Mhhmm...now where was I? Ah yes-“

Any further ministrations were interrupted by the faint knock on their door. _Now who could be knocking at_ , she spared a glance to the bedside clock, _7:15_. 

Korra too perked up, head peeking out despite being fully blinded. “Relax…” cooed Asami, tipping Korra’s head back, “mistress will be back in a second, you just stay here.” Placing the cube of ice in the cleavage of Korra’s ample bust, Asami swung around the closet, snatching a maroon silk robe as she strode towards the door. 

Swinging it open, she was surprised to find the same alpha who had been here a few hours prior. 

Despite it being much too late to interact with a neighbor, after many more teases (including one in which Opal “accidentally” spilled water over her chest thus rendering her white bra useless) Kuvira had said _fuck it_ _we’ll do it live_ and decided to risk an angry berate from her neighbors about the current hour if it meant she might get the apology she needed. 

“Kuvira,” greeted Asami, forcing a smile that said _this better be worth interrupting my lurid sex_ , “is everything alright?”

“Uhm, yes. Is Korra home?”

“Yes but she’s ahh...unavailable.”

“I see,” nodded Kuvira. Despite having only met her a handful of times Asami could clearly read the difference between her usually straight laced expression and her current one of dejection. “Alright well, I’ll pass by tomorrow then.”

_Ok then,_ thought Asami as she watched the alpha turn and leave, again caught off guard by the contrast of her chi. She was never as potent as Korra (no one was) but she was definitely in the upper echelon of forcefulness and control. Though right now it was angsty, upset, and...aroused?

Slowly pivoting back up the stairs, her mind attempted to piece together whatever was going on with Kuvira to have her in such an odd attitude. For someone who always seemed so calculated she looked awfully discombobulated. Asami’s mind would’ve continued its ruminations if it weren’t for a pouty whine from the bedroom. 

A surge of will swelled inside her (presumably somewhere other than the area inhabited by tiny human) and she made haste towards their bedroom. 

As expected the ice cube had trailed all the way down to Korra’s hips, though all that remained of its valiant work was its glossy trail. 

Twisting open the hydro flask, another cube was deposited into her palm. As her tongue crawled up one side of Korra’s neck the ice slithered up the other, her mate’s back stiffening in response. 

“Who was at the door?” Korra asked in a semi-normal voice. 

“Don’t you worry little kitty. Just relax and let mistress take care of you.”

The rhythmic lilt of Asami’s voice was more than enough to persuade Korra. She seemed to sink further into the mattress as her mate worked up her neck, drawing out a heady gasp when she hit _that_ spot along her jaw. 

“ _Mistress_...you’re so good...make me feel so good…”

Asami keened at the praise. “Thank you kitten...but don’t think I can’t see your little game. Laying praise on me is gonna get you what you want any quicker.”

Spirits why did Asami have to know her so well. Now her only option was begging, but much like everything else when Asami was in this mood, she knew it would lead to nowhere. Thus she truly resigned herself to her mistress. 

“ _But_ , since I’m in a giving mood, perhaps you may get what you desire a little early.” Asami didn’t mention that crawling around had also awakened an ache in her back and that the tiny human inside her was starting to call out for food. 

A happy note warbled from Korra’s lip, quickly succeeded by a low moan as chubbier fingers landed against her aroused, swollen sex. 

Asami greedily rolled a pair of fingers over Korra’s caramel lips, the lovely folds already slick with arousal. The ice cube was strategically positioned just above her trimmed bush so it’s cool entrails would trickle down to the edges of her lips. 

“Pretty little kitty,” Asami whispered right into her ear as her fingers dipped into her entrance, “always so tight.” She kissed her mate’s tense jaw, her free hand sliding up to the knot that restrained Korra. With practiced ease she freed Korra’s right arm, quickly ushering it over to her distended stomach. 

“Do you feel her...feel the pup you put inside me?” 

“Yes,” Korra cried in ragged breaths, as Asami quickly went to work, “ _yes mistress.”_

Her palm now rest softly against Korra’s southern lips, the heel of it brushing against Korra’s clit. Her mate’s hips ground as much as they could, working in small, broken motions that displayed just how needy she was. 

Meanwhile her other hand remained entangled with Korra’s, leading it along the large swell of her stomach. “Such a good little kitten,” she muttered, again picking up the pace of her fingers as she spoke, “putting an adorable little pup in her mistress.”

Korra could no longer muster anything more than a couple broken squeaks, the cute sounds mixing with the lecherous noises emanating from between her thighs. 

Spirits Asami would never tire of this sight. Korra primed to release. The mountainous plains of her shoulders tense and rigid, neck flexed and bulging as her head was thrown back in ecstasy. 

“Kitty feels so tight around my fingers, clenching so good. Is kitty gonna cum for mistress?” A stupid question really. She just wanted to see Korra’s attempt to answer, which turned out to be barely more than a stiff nod. 

“10...9…”

Korra could have easily (well relatively so) lasted another ten seconds, but physically hearing the countdown caused her body to go full Chernobyl. 

“8...7...6…”

She could’ve sworn Asami was counting the minutes. Every swift stroke of those fingers emblazoned the infernos within her, a heat boiling in every cell in her body. 

“5...4…”

She just had to make it. That’s all she had to do then it’d be all over and she could finally cum. Just three more seconds. 

“3...2……………”

As Asami bided her time, the post restraining Korra’s left arm finally fractured, the loud crack erupting through the room. 

“Cum.”

To say Korra shook would’ve been an understatement. Her heels dug into the bed, perching her hips up into the air as they sought out deeper contact from Asami’s hand. Her head practically punctured the pillows as a guttural roar tore through their house. All the while that one hand continued to massage Asami’s belly, comforting her and their unborn child. 

Even when she finally dropped back onto the bed she didn’t finish, body alternating between extending and crunching over itself. Incomprehensible cries spewing from her slim lips. 

With one last grunt, accompanied by a final gush of arousal, Korra finally sputtered out, her entire frame relaxing into the comforts of their sweat slicked mattress. 

Asami slowly undid all the knots, releasing Korra from her spread eagle position. “Little kitty came so hard.”

All Korra could do was nod in agreement, trying her best to level off her breathing. Her mate helped, caressing her cheek with a soft, pudgy palm. She instinctively fell into it, seeking more of the cozy warmth it exuded. 

A happy purr left her lips when Asami plopped down next to her, their cheeks brushing one another like mated lions. Korra would never tire of the feeling of having Asami so close to her. Having her scent so deeply enshrouding her. It drew her towards blissful rest, floating on a cloud of pleasure while she bathed in the essence of her wife. 

“Pee first,” coaxed Asami, noting that fluttering lilt of Korra’s eyelids, “I’m gonna grab something to eat.”

Korra let out a grumble, unrelenting to leave the comforts of the bed but knowing a UTI would do neither of them any good. Thus she picked herself up and trudged towards the bathroom. She nearly made the cardinal sin of post alpha sex, forgetting whether she had shifted or not, and thus was about to unload straight onto their floor when he brain sounded the boring alarm. 

Somehow, because she was Asami, not only had her mate snagged food from the fridge but also replaced the sweat soaked sheets with clean ones by the time of her return. She gawked in amazement, herself feeling like she was in a WWE match anytime she had to handle bed sheets. “You want me to shower?”

“Mmmmm s’okay...you smell really nice right now anyways.”

A thankful grin tugged at her face as she flung herself onto the bed, spreading her arms wide to accept her omega who held a plate of leftover pancakes with what looked to be smoked trout and some pickles. Definitely a pregnant woman’s meal. 

Asami giggled as her wife looked like a child calling for their mommy with her arms spread wide, nevertheless she collapsed onto the bed. _Mmmmmm Korra’s always so warm_ , hummed her mind. 

Indeed she was. Which meant Asami’s seemingly perpetually frigid feet would be intertwining Korra’s legs until her mate eventually pushed away the ice boxes. Not that it mattered, as by the time they would wake up they both knew Asami’s feet would be right back where they started. 

It was a lovely little scene of aftercare, starkly different to the one taking placing down the road

Kuvira lay in bed next to Opal, mind flashing through a hundred thoughts a second as it pitifully attempted to embrace unconsciousness. Unfortunately her cock had other ideas. She had shifted long ago, some combination of staring at her mate, feeling that ass grind her crotch, and sniffing those honeysuckle pheromones having done the trick. 

Her internal dialogue for the past half hour seemed to go pretty much like this: _Uhm hi Kuvira, your cock here, could you...you know...FUCKING DO SOMETHING ABOUT ME_

She tossed and turned, unable to attain any release more than the menial grinding of her hips against the mattress. Fuck she needed more, so much more. She need those slick, cozy, homely walls of Opal gripping her shaft and milking her for every drop. She needed her wife’s svelte frame wrapped around her, clawing her as she begged to be taken and rutted. She needed Opal...needed to fuck Opal. 

_You can do that,_ hyped up her pheromone addled brain, _hell you’re the alpha that mated that omega_. 

_Damn straight,_ she agreed, steeling her resolve and straightening her back as she spun around. Mustering as much determination as she could, pure alpha pheromones pumped out of her, her chi swelling like a great wave. With a commanding low purr she began to speak, hoping to take advantage of their biological roles, “Opal that’s enough. You’re going to stop this now!”

“No,” Opal replied dryly, seeming to barely even register any of Kuvira’s signs. 

“OPAL-“

“Nope. This’ll stop when you apologize.”

“But I did,” Kuvira whined, that famed resilience that helped her reach the top of her law firm a toothpick in the presence of her mate. 

“Yet somehow I know you didn’t.”

“But I went over there…”

“Doesn’t mean you apologized.”

“But...but…” how did Opal know what’d happened? “Opal please,” she pouted, hot butter in the hands of her omega, “I-I’ll do anything.”

“ _Anything,_ ” muttered Opal dreamily, shifting in the bed to face her mate. 

An affirmative huff was offered in response. 

“So you’d take sole diaper duties for a month?”

“Yes,” huffed our Kuvira hastily, barely giving thought to what her wife was actually saying. 

“Interesting…” a hand landed upon her mate’s tented boxers, palming the angry stiffness inside. Spirits Kuvira was rock hard. A little part of Opal swelled with pride that she could still work her alpha like no one else. 

Kuvira, as one would expect, let out a porno-esque moan as her mate’s hand took her shaft. It was barely anything yet somehow she already felt ready to explode. 

“You’ll start making me breakfast in bed on the weekends?”

“Mhmmm,” Kuvira groaned, incapable of producing more astute vocalizations. 

“For the next week you’ll eat me out whenever I say so no questions asked?”

“Yes Opal anything just... _please.”_

“Interesting...alas, this punishment exceeds the bounds of the material world,” and with that Kuvira’s shaft was abandoned, left in stunned arousal much like its owner. 

“ _Opaaaaalll,”_ cried Kuvira, far removed from her typical poised nature. 

“Love you too honey.”

CLICK, went the lights, leaving Kuvira to stare into the void, consigning herself to blue-balled oblivion. Many attempts were made throughout the night, humping the bed, stroking herself off, alas with the powerful scent of Opal in the air, none of them even came close to providing satisfaction. 

>>>>

If you can, for a moment, recall that dreamy, sparkly tune that is oft used to signify the act of waking. 

Now, for another moment, recall its opposite. The tune of fright, perhaps the one from Hitchcock’s iconic “Psycho.” 

With those in mind you should have a sufficient enough image as to what awakening in the in the Kuvira-Opal household looked like (I think you can guess which tune belongs to whom). 

Opal stretched her limbs, earning a couple of satisfying cracks and pops as a spry, “nnghhhaaaaaaah,” tumbled from her lips. 

Kuvira, who mind you hadn’t gotten more than an hour of straight sleep through the night, watched her mate awaken with worrying lust. It felt like someone had crafted Opal’s figure with the sole purpose of teasing Kuvira. And whoever that someone was Kuvira dearly wanted to just give them some light fists to the face. _Just a couple more hours than you can go over and apologize_ , assured her mind, doing it’s best to keep her body at bay. 

Unfortunately for her, every minute seemed like an hour itself, and by the time the clock passed “acceptable to be sprinting to your neighbors house” her cock felt like it was hogging all the blood in her system. 

Thankfully the aching shaft had shrunk down a couple times last night, though on the other hand the fiery heat in her mind had never even wavered. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she rounded the corner and saw the elegant Korra-Asami household growing larger. 

Perched beside her window Asami saw a toned figure doing her best to not come flying into their house and unleash a ranting five second apology to Korra. 

“Hey Kor?”

“Yeah,” answered her wife from the bathroom.

“You got a visitor...and I don’t think she’d appreciate waiting.”

“Uhmmm, ok…” Korra stepped out of the bathroom, every delicious cut on display as only a towel shielded her most private parts. 

Grabbing a robe the alpha slipped out of their room, Asami in silent tow so she could eavesdrop on the apology. Opal would want confirmation after all. 

After Kuvira showed up at their house last night she had shot Opal a text, to which the other omega more or less laid out what she had been doing without going into too much detail. It was also how Opal had managed to uncover the truth of Kuvira’s initial “apology.”

“Kuvira,” came the surprised tone of her wife at the door. 

“Hi Korra. I just wanted to say I’m really sorry for how I acted yesterday. I uhm, I let my instincts get the best of me and should’ve been better behaved and if you and Asami ever wanna come over don’t hesitate to call or hit us up.”

Spirits Kuvira sounded like she was hopped up on 10 espressos with a couple Red Bull chasers. 

“That’s uhm...that’s very kind of you Kuvira. And you're definitely not the one to blame. I started it so…how about let’s just say it’s on both of us and we’re all good now.”

“Sounds good.”

There was a pause, her mate’s head quirking in befuddlement. “Are you in a rush Kuvira? Do you need a ride?”

“What ohh no just uhh...just have something I gotta get back to at the house.”

“Well don’t let me keep you. Thanks again.” 

“No problem.”

With a final wave the door was shut. 

“What was that about?” Korra quizzed as Asami chuckled watching Kuvira practically break into a full sprint back towards her house, no doubt about to be spending a long day inside. 

“Not sure, maybe she just genuinely felt bad.”

“Well...guess I’m glad we cleared it up at least.”

“Mhmm,” hummed Asami as she whipped out her phone. 

**She’s good. Whatever you did might’ve worked a little too well. I don’t think I’ve ever seen an alpha like that, especially one with her chi.** Went her text to Opal

**She’s a tough one to break, but after a few years I’ve got my ways. 😏**

**I might need a lesson some time.**

**I’m sure you’d be a fast learner, not that I believe you don’t have plenty of skills on your own.**

**Maybe we’ll just have to share secrets.**

After hammering out a few texts Asami paused, pulling herself from the separate plane of existence that was texting. Going back over the thread, one thought popped into her mind. Was she flirting with Opal?

**Author's Note:**

> Get out and VOTE! 
> 
> My lasting advice for you all: don’t be a cunt
> 
> Comments, kudos, suggestions, anything you wanna see.Anything and everything let me know!!!!


End file.
